Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by SaintFable
Summary: AU After breaking off an engagement to his boss' daughter, William goes to a bar on the docks in hopes of finding his father and downing some of his troubles with the alcohol. While at the pub, he meets a dock hand named Jack. One Shot


**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

**Cage The Elephant**

Summary: AU After breaking off an engagement to his boss' daughter, William goes to a bar on the docks in hopes of finding his father and downing some of his troubles with the alcohol. While at the pub, he meets a dock hand named Jack. They talk about life and feelings, and maybe figure a few things out about both.

Pairing: Will/Jack

Warning: Male Slash, language, and lemon. Don't read if you don't like. If you don't understand, go back now.

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and all characters are the property of Disney.

* * *

He caught a glimpse of her going into her father's office, to talk to him about the wedding she'd said. Her brown eyes met his and she smiled before disappearing behind the door. That was when the world started to crumble. His breathing was shallow, he was suffocating. The room was blurring and spinning around him, the office he had worked so hard for the past five years. He lowered himself to the floor as slowly as possible, to avoid the otherwise inevitable fall to his ass. He couldn't think, it was a completely. White. Blank.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could remember saying. Though, clearly, he must have said far more. Elizabeth was crying harshly, sobs coming out in frame wracking jolts. Her father's face was red and his eyes wide with rage. He honestly didn't remember getting off the floor or walking into the office or uttering anything other than an apology.

Next, there was shouting and more crying. Will tuned out the world, like he was hypnotized and couldn't think for himself. He wondered briefly if he could take back what he'd said with that excuse. No, probably not. The beautiful woman before him couldn't look him in the eye when all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her that he still cared. He still loved her. He was having a mental breakdown and would be fine in a few minutes. None of those things would have been true, but he wanted to say them.

Two men came into the room from security; he went with them with no struggle. He simply turned and walked away with the towering security guards that wouldn't even touch him as they escorted him to the door. His demeanor was too off for them to dare physically removing him. William walked out all on his own, taking in the dirty air of the city and the sunlight that beat down on his face. The street was familiar, the people milling around him not so much, blending him in with their own black pressed suits making him no different. He felt like himself again, but different. Definitely different. He started walking down the street, just treading pavement in his too expensive Italian leather shoes. He made it two blocks before what had just happened really sunk in. Luckily for Will, he was near a trash can. He threw himself at it and instantly vomited.

* * *

_Bring…Bring…Bring…Bring..- _"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Will? Are you alright?"

"Not really. Could-could I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course! Of course, when did you want to come by?"

"Tonight?"

"Uh, tomorrow would be better. I'd like to clean up the place. Find you a room."

"Tomorrow's good, dad. Good bye."

"See you tomorrow, son."

* * *

The dim lights of the Sea Maiden cast little pearls of illumination on the water. Jack watched them with care and suspicion as he made his way to the pub. It was a good clean place, as clean as a bar can get anyway. He had picked the pockets of the half-drunk patrons, swindled the less than intelligent, and bedded the most attractive. He had been a regular attendant as long as he had been able to run.

Mr. Gibbs, the proprietor, had been looking after Jack for at least that long. Gibbs had known Jack's father back when they had served together in the Royal Marines. Captain Teague had scared him from the get go, the man was just raw and intimidating. It was no surprise that he had turned bandit the second he had been able, now a pirate somewhere on the seas and Gibbs, a bartender. Jack could have joined the Marines too, but he never would have survived in the serious 'follow the leader' system. Jack was a wild trickster, and possibly a little crazy. Now the dark haired man worked on the dock taking care of the ships. He had never been able to stay away from ships or the water, it was in his blood.

Gibbs used to ask if Jack wouldn't be happier actually being out on the sea rather than just next to it. Jack kindly reminded him that there were next to no jobs 'actually out on the sea' that didn't require him to have a boss or be the boss of others, and not the kind of boss that could laze around while barking the occasional order. No, the docks were the best thing the world could offer him and he would take it for all it was worth.

"Good after noon, Mr. Gibbs!" He shouted merrily as he entered, taking the bar stool next to a decidedly depressed young man.

"Hello, Jack. Will it be the usual?" He asks, no longer washing mugs so that he can focus on Jack.

"Definitely, and something stronger for my friend here. Looks like he could use it," he said, clearly intending for the man to hear it.

The poor guy looked like he had just watched his dog get hit by a car but made it past the shock part, standing firmly in the upset, 'I can't believe that fucking happened' stage. His tie was hanging around his neck, undone through a great deal of aggression judging by the wrinkles in the dark fabric. His hair was longer than Jack had ever seen on a serious business man, though his shoes suggested that he made more money that some punk just out of college. Not a whole lot of sense to be made by looking at the man, but Jack's interest was piqued and the best way to get people to talk was with alcohol. Everyone opens their gobs when you give them enough liquor to forget they didn't know you, it is also easier to slip away if they turned out to be boring when they were shit faced.

"No thanks," the young man replied numbly. Scratch that, he wasn't numb, he was wrecked.

"How many have you had?" Jack asks, ignoring the reply while he takes his spiced rum from Gibbs.

"Five," Gibbs tells him.

Honestly, the guy wasn't keeping track; all he knew was that he hadn't had enough to forget the events of the day, which equated to not having had enough. He gave Jack a sidelong look as the tanned man nudged an impressive sized pint his way. He took it, guzzling down every drop as fast as he could. He still doesn't know where he will sleep tonight; maybe the bar has a back room? It would be better than going back to the flat he's lived in for the past four years. Almost anything would be better than that.

Jack waves at him in an effort to get the boy to look his way rather than at the bottom of his mug. "Hey, take it slow there, mate. It's one thing to get drunk; alcohol poisoning is another thing entirely. Real nasty, you wouldn't want to go through it."

He is ignored.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" the brunet snaps back.

Jack's interest was beginning to simmer down, being quickly replaced by mild irritation. "I am Jack Sparrow, gambler, lush, philanderer, and the most amazing man you will ever meet. Now you."

The rumpled business man focused his attentions on Jack's face. He couldn't discern why it was that Jack Sparrow was talking to him. He was clearly not in any kind of talking mood; maybe he hoped to get the young man gambling so he could take home some extra money?

Deciding it didn't matter in any case, he stuck his hand out toward Jack. "Will Turner, until today: lawyer and fiancé."

"Until today, huh?" Jack said, shaking the offered hand. "What happened then? You cheat on her?"

"No," he said, sounding a little indignant.

"She cheat on you?"

"No, she was flirtatious but she'd never… I mean, I'm not her first fiancé, she was engaged once before but she was even faithful to him before she ended it." Will shut himself up at this point, realizing that he was sharing too much.

"Did she end it this time too? Maybe she just likes to play with men, most women aren't above treating us like toys." Jack suggested good naturedly, though serious. He received a glare for his efforts. "So neither of you adulterers, problems with mummy and daddy then?"

"Not really," was the only response he gave, ordering a beer as Gibbs walked by them again.

"I'm fishing for answers here, boy. You're not giving me a whole lot."

"Why should I give you anything, I don't know you and I still don't understand why you're even interested in me." His pint had been refilled and he was sipping at it now rather than chugging it.

"I'm just curious, a good looking guy like you walks into a pub like this…either something dirty is going down soon or something interesting or deprave already happened. I like interesting things," Jack drawled, eyeing Will while he wasn't looking. He could feel the warm burn of the rum in his guts he knew the world was good when he felt that burn. They sat in silence after that, watching the people around them.

"I think I had a mental break down," Will said out loud, like he didn't care who heard.

That black brow was instantly quirked. "Really?"

"I was in my office, one I had worked years for. Elizabeth was walking into her father's office to talk to him about the wedding and then it was like I couldn't think or breathe. I sat on the floor and the next thing I remember is telling Elizabeth and her father that I was sorry while she cried." He took a deep gulp of his drink, luckily it was still half full and the buzz he had going earlier was beginning to wear off. "I think I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"What would you be having trouble dealing with? A woman, beautiful I'd assume, a job, plenty of money. Couldn't handle getting killers off death row anymore?"

Will's face scrunched up in confusion. "How did you know I was a defense attorney?"

"You don't make money to buy a suite like that or get an office worth working for in public justice. I'm not stupid, I can see you just as clearly as you can see me, clearer even!"

Will smiled a little at the ranting sound of the other man, maybe the buzz wasn't that far gone if he found the strange man amusing. He thought he could see Jack pretty clearly, no lies just misleading words which were more fun than lies, physical work, not a whole lot of money, living for himself. The more Will looked at Jack the more he became jealous of him. Even his over worn, dirty red bandana, once white button up, and ripped jeans. He was comfortable in his skin, it was the only thing he needed.

"I bet you can, but it wasn't the work."

Jack stands from his stool to lean his back against the bar, he never cared for sitting too long. He rolled his sleeves up again so they couldn't constrain his wrists and Will got a good look at the tattoo. He could guess what it meant and wouldn't be wrong. He had always been interested in tattoos, he remembered the ones his father had but had never gotten one himself.

The dock man played with one of his dreads as he looked hard into Will's eyes. "And that begs the question, what was it that you couldn't do anymore?"

"Live like that. I could keep my job, I was good at it and made plenty of money. I could marry her, she would be happy and her father would ensure my future. I could give her children and a house and live like that for the rest of my life, but I'd be miserable because I don't want that. I've never done anything for myself, even college. I went because my mother wanted me to and left enough behind for me to afford it," he confessed.

Jack looked the boy over again and he could see it. All of it, in the way he sat and talked and finally pushed away his alcohol, no longer interested in drowning memories of the day. Jack didn't need him smashed anymore, they had a dialogue going and he was plenty interesting.

Will was observing Jack as well, he hadn't stopped to be honest. He remembered high school as his last place of freedom. It had been the last time he had been able to do what he wanted, he went to class every day but he hadn't cared what others thought and he hadn't felt the oppression of obligation then.

They huddled together talking freely now about whatever they could think of. It was easy, normal. Their conversation ran well into the late of the night, when even the moon starts to go off to bed. Eventually Gibbs told them to beat it, he needed to close up and go to sleep.

Standing outside the front door, Jack said, "I forgot, what are you doing in this part of the city? There are much fancier places you could go to get drunk."

"Oh, my dad's a dock worker. I'm going to stay with him for a while." Will wasn't drunk any more, he was grateful to Jack for that. If he had continued his drinking binge he would have been sicker than a dog in the fast approaching morning.

"Is that where you're heading now?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

The young man that had had his entire life set up like a prefect tower of cards not less than thirteen hours ago suddenly realized that he had nowhere to sleep. The bar was closed and he didn't even know if his father was at home. "Uh…"

Jack shook his head, took Will by the shoulder, and started leading him away. "Don't worry about it; you can stay with me tonight."

"Well, okay, I don't want to impose," he replied, having trouble with his words. When was the last time he had been manhandled like this? College?

"Believe me, you're not imposing. That does bring up something I've been wanting to ask you though, William." They weaved through the docks leading to multiple sail boats. Will noticed an older boat, black with grayish sails.

"What do you want?" Jack asked as he climbed onto the Pearl. He had gone through a great deal of grief to obtain this boat, including some gambling and brawling, deal breaking and making, but she was good to him. She was home.

Will took a moment to observe the sail boat before climbing aboard and could see that, despite the wear of age, she was clearly well loved. "What do you mean?"

They descended to the cabin, where they sat on Jack's unmade bed. "You said that you hadn't done anything for yourself, that you didn't want the wife, house, and kids. What do you want then?"

He didn't know what to say, he hadn't honestly thought about it. He knew what he didn't want but hadn't the smallest idea about what he did want. "I don't really know. What have you wanted?"

"I wanted to see the world, and I did. The Pearl's taken me to Brazil, Florida, Sweden, West Africa, Australia, Hong Kong, Singapore, and Tokyo. Anywhere I wanted to go, I went."

Will's eyes were wide as he asked, "How long did you live like that?"

"Years, for mine is a generation that circles the globe and searches for something we haven't tried before. So never refuse an invitation, never resist the unfamiliar, never fail to be polite and never outstay the welcome. Just keep your mind open and suck in the experience. And if it hurts, it's probably worth it," Jack recited and Will laughed at the quote, suddenly thinking that Jack's general strangeness may be somewhat explained by that.

The older man kicked off his worn shoes, which encouraged Will to untie and remove his own. "What did you do in all those places, exactly?"

"Precisely what I said I did. I took in everything, brauds, blokes, food, liquor, drugs. I was living, that was all," he said almost dismissively as he took of the bandanna.

"Did you get your tattoos abroad?" William dared to ask as he eyed the numerous other inked images upon Sparrow's body when he started to unbutton his shirt in preparation for sleep.

"Aye," he answered without looking. If he had, he might have noticed when the boy stood up behind him.

"Were you ever worried about what was going to happen to you the next day? Wonder where you would sleep, or if you would eat?" he whispered.

"No, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, that wasn't what it was about now was it?" Nearly black, brown eyes swiveled over to him, pinning the young man momentarily with their intensity.

Will was stuck standing only a foot from the other man. He wasn't completely sure what he intended to do but he knew what he wanted to do. "Have you ever been with a man, William?"

"High school and college, not since."

Jack turned around himself, Will was positive he felt his insides turning into fire with those eyes looking at him. He leaned toward the boy, whispering in his ear. "How do you feel about me, young William?"

Young William let out a stuttering breath. "I'm not sure, my emotions aren't being exactly logical at the moment."

"Feelings are not supposed to be logical. Dangerous is the man who has rationalized his emotions."

The brunet turned his head, capturing chapped lips with his own. Pressing them together so hard he thought it might hurt them but finding that he didn't care that much. Pain was good, it was still feeling at least. He moved into Jack's space, pressing their bodies together, positive that he hadn't misunderstood the subtle looks throughout the night. He licked at the lips pressed to his until he was able to maneuver the pink muscle inside the wet cavern of Jack's mouth. Jack's own tongue was well practice and instantly started a game with Will's, stroking and pushing before retreating.

Jack propelled them towards the bed, splaying the toned young body beneath his own. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes dark, dreads and arms forming a cage around William's body. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

Will shivered at the tone, deep and threatening, but he wasn't wrong about Jack's interests. He had felt the growing muscle pressed into his hip while they kissed. He slipped his fingers into the chaotic hair, soft, considering its appearance, to pull the other man's face towards his. "Going with my illogical feelings."

Jack grinned, pressing their mouths together again. He bit at the brunet's lower lip, eliciting a surprised yet satisfied moan from him. He chuckled amusedly as he pressed himself onto the pliant body bellow. Bringing his own fingers into the curly brown locks, he pulled roughly, exposing the creamy neck to lick and bite and suck. Will thought he was going to go insane with the magic abilities of that tongue. He clutched and groped at Jack to get his desperation across but the other man wouldn't let up.

The damn shirt got in his way as he tried to lower his mouth to more interesting parts of Will's anatomy. Irritated, he undid the top two buttons and then decided to hell with it and ripped the shirt open. Will was displeased by the mistreatment of his shirt but was having a very hard time protesting it as Jack's mouth took in his nipple. His eyes blurred and he thought he might die. Forcing enough focus to undo Jack's shirt without harming the poor buttons, he slid it away with minimal help from the other. Once the obstacles of upper clothing were removed calloused hands began to run up and down soft sides, while firm but gentle hands clutched at a broad back.

They had begun to grind together, rubbing clothed erections together in pleasurable but unsatisfying ways. Will's hands had moved from Jack's back to his ass, cupping it with such desperation that, for a moment, Jack thought he might have to forgo the play and get straight to business. When his hand ghosted over the young man's constrained erection he received a muted cry. He hadn't smiled so broadly in months.

His talented evil hands unfastened the button and fly of the pants. He inched them down slowly, watching Will's face fill with frustration and want. When they were gone, he ran his hand over the erection lovingly, or what Will would have called torturously, before dipping his head to lick at the tip. Will's hips bucked against his will when Jack did that, though he tried very hard to control himself as that wonderful mouth consumed him whole, he did thrash slightly, but Jack was ready. He held down the desperate movement of the hips so as not to choke. He licked and lathered, running his tongue along the nerve and tugging the tip with his teeth. The wonderful sounds falling from the other man's mouth were starting to make him ache.

The fingers in Jack's hair pulled his head up suddenly, forcing him to look at Will for a brief second before his mouth was consumed again. Will flipped them over, undoing Jack's pants faster than he had ever done before. He wanted this and he wanted it NOW. The jeans were gone in a flash, replaced by an eager mouth on Jack's member. The man nearly choked he was so shocked by the sudden turn of events, then he groaned deep, pressing that head of curly hair to take him deeper. Will sucked him for a few minutes, being sure to lather him with spit as a substitute lube. When he thought he could take the man as he was, Will pulled his mouth away to straddle those thin hips instead.

Jack promptly flipped them around and in one quick thrust, he was in. Will screamed in surprise, slight pain, and great pleasure. They lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling before Jack started to move. Pumping his hips rhythmically near and away, fast and steady. They felt like they were on fire but would burn to ash before they let this go. This feeling, this moment. They were moaning into each other's mouths when they each started to feel that adrenaline whipping through their bodies. Jack started to pump harder, grabbing Will as the moved.

Detaching his mouth he bit at the man's left ear. "Come, come for me, William. I want ya ta scream for me."

Will did scream, loud, as he shot his load over their stomachs. His body pulsed in ecstasy around Jack's as the dreaded man road him to his own completion. Having reached that most treasured of destinations, they lay there for a while. Still covered in Will semen, Jack still buried deep inside him, panting for their lives. Finally, they separated, whipping themselves a blanket before throwing it into a corner for wash and pulling another one over them.

Jack pulled Will close, his hand back in the swirling hair as he spoke. "Now that you've had adequate time to think about it, what do you want?"

"….To see the world with you. If you don't mind," he added as an afterthought.

Jack smiled. "Nah, I don't think I mind at all."

"Where do you want to go first?"

"He who hath the stearage of my course, direct my sail."

"Stop it."

Jack just chuckled, until he heard the pounding on his cabin door. They got dressed quickly, not really bothering to clean themselves up before answering. Jack pushed open the door to see his old boss standing in the morning light. "Good morning to you too, Bill."

"You're late, Jack, and I can't be late today. I have to get my place ready for my….Will?" he asked when he saw his son standing behind Jack.

"Dad?"

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked his son, knowing instantly when the boy blushed about twelve different shades of red and refused to meet his eye.

"About that," Jack said, drawing the attention back to him. "As it turns out, you don't need to make space for Will as he'll be staying with me and you need not worry about me either as I have terminated my employment. William and I are going to see the world with the Pearl."

Bill looked from his friend to his son. "Have you thought this through at all?"

"Not in the least." Jack answered for him, and Will couldn't help but smile just a little. Bill saw it, understood it, and God help him if he didn't feel a great deal of relief fill him, with a new ton of worry on its heels. He ignored it for the time being, hugged his son, and left them be. He hoped that his son would finally find something worth smiling for.

* * *

A/N: Oh my fucking god it's done. Woohoo! I've been working on this for hours, though I've had the idea for a couple months. This is a very very late Christmas present to my dear Nefarious61. Forgive me, lovely. I hope you all like it. To those of you that are following Death's Children, I am working on it as we speak, I needed to do this first.

Oh yeah, and the bit about 'generation that circles the globe' is from Alex Garland's 'The Beach' (Whispers: Which also happens to be a movie starring Leonardo De Caprio. Great stuff, watch it.) Of course, I'm referring to when he goes insane from isolation and what not, maybe that explains why Jack's all weird.

'Feelings aren't supposed to be logical' is from David Borenstein, and I can totally see Jack saying that. Even in one of the movies, it's just a line that suits him so well.

'direct my sail' is Shakespeare

And, honestly, the only reason I have for the title is that I like that song and always thought of Jack Sparrow as one of those people, too wicked to rest. Have a nice night, everyone.


End file.
